Por San Valentín
by Bala-2006
Summary: Oneshort. El día de San Valentín no suscita buenos recuerdos en la mente de Inuyasha. Además, está enamorado de una chica, pero ella nunca ha dado muestras de saber que tan siquiera existe o tal vez, él esté equivocado.


**Por San Valentín**

Nunca había sido muy partidario del día de San Valentín. Especialmente no desde que aceptó salir con Kikio Tama por esas fechas. Salieron durante cerca de siete meses y después cortaron. Una ruptura dura, dolorosa y terriblemente estresante. Kikio no lo dejaba en paz ni un solo instante, insistiendo para que volvieran a estar juntos, pero él sabía que ella lo engañaba. Siempre lo engañó con otros hombres. Con el delegado de la clase, con el presidente del consejo estudiantil, con los chicos del equipo de fútbol, con su amigo "gay", con su vecino. No entendía que siguiera siendo tan insistente. Jamás volvería a salir con ella.

Una de las dos grandes razones para que cortara su relación con ella fue descubrir que le ponía los cuernos y desde el primer día prácticamente. Todo el instituto se estuvo riendo de él, sabiendo que Kikio le tomaba el pelo y nadie le dijo absolutamente nada. Ojala se hubieran divertido mucho con el espectáculo. Por suerte, con el nuevo año, y último curso de bachillerato, vinieron nuevos alumnos entre los que encontró a su mejor amigo en la actualidad y la segunda gran razón para cortar con Kikio Tama.

Kagome Higurashi con su hermoso cabello azabache rizado, su brillante mirada y su cautivadora sonrisa llamó su atención y la de otros muchos chicos desde el primer día de clase. Venía de otra provincia de Japón, era nueva en la ciudad y no conocía nada. Fueron muchos los que se ofrecieron a mostrarle la ciudad con malas intenciones, pero él no pudo hacerlo al estar emparejado. Un mes después descubriría las infidelidades de Kikio, pero ya era tarde para acercarse a Kagome. Ella ya tenía su grupo de amigas, ya había salido con varios chicos del instituto a los que había rechazado y ya no parecía tener ningún interés en conocerlo.

Bajó las escaleras de un salto y corrió hacia la cocina donde lo esperaba su café, su zumo de naranja y sus tostadas. Su padre estaba muy abstraído leyendo el periódico de ese día y su madre tarareaba mientras iba recolectando todo lo que necesitaría para preparar la comida. Él se sentó a comer, sin poder dejar de suspirar.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te sucede, hijo?- su padre dejó de lado el periódico- Tus suspiros me desconcentran.

No contestó, pero su madre dejó lo que estaba haciendo, rodeó la mesa y le puso las manos sobre los hombros.

- ¡Qué tonto eres a veces Inu No!- exclamó- ¿No ves que está enamorado?

Se sonrojó intensamente y se le escapó la tostada de entre los dedos, cayendo dentro de la taza de café.

- ¡Enamorado!- exclamó su padre asombrado- ¡Ya era hora! Pensaba que nunca ibas a superar lo de la fresca…

- ¡Inu No!

Su padre se cayó cuando su madre le lanzó con la mirada una pulla silenciosa.

- ¿Y cómo es?- le preguntó su padre- ¿Está buena?

- ¡Inu No!- volvió a reprenderlo su madre.

- ¿Qué?- se quejó su padre- Sólo intento hablar como lo hacen ellos… - masculló- Bueno, está bien. –se cruzó de brazos- ¿Y cómo es la joven?

Sus padres no pararían hasta que él dijera algo que alimentara sus ansias por meterse en su vida una vez más. Decidió darles el gusto para poder terminar cuanto antes.

- Es perfecta…

Los dos lo miraron y sonrieron.

- Tenías razón, Izayoi. Está enamorado. – suspiró- ¡Qué recuerdos de nuestra juventud! Éramos tan tontos…

- Tú lo sigues siendo. – se burló de él- Mamá, ¿por qué te casaste con él?

- Con el tiempo irás aprendiendo que a veces hay que conformarse con lo que la vida te da.

Su padre les lanzó una mirada asesina a ambos y recogió su periódico para continuar leyendo mientras simulaba estar de mal humor. Su madre y él se sonrieron con complicidad y continuaron con lo suyo. Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la casa para ir al instituto, su madre lo detuvo y le colocó bien la chaqueta del uniforme.

- Hoy es un día especial, no lo desaproveches. – le aconsejó- Debes estar impecable.

No se atrevió a decirle que dudaba mucho que fuera a hacer algo con respecto a Kagome. Lo primero de todo, el día de San Valentín no hacía más que traerle mala suerte y no quería terminar igual que con Kikio. Segundo, nunca había cruzado con Kagome Higurashi más que dos palabras sobre el tiempo o sobre alguna cosa de clase. Y tercero, con todas las propuestas que tenía, dudaba que Kagome se fijara en él. Ella no sabría que él existía.

De camino al instituto, se encontró con Miroku, su mejor amigo. Caminaron juntos hasta el centro y subieron por las escaleras hacia su clase. Algunos saludaban a Miroku, a él nadie. ¿Por qué iban a hacerlo? Estuvieron todos callados durante meses mientras él era engañado, sonriendo falsamente, burlándose a sus espaldas. En cuanto supo lo que estaba sucediendo, no volvió a contestar a sus saludos, ni a mirarlos, ni a interesarse por nadie y finalmente, ellos también dejaron de interesarse en nada que fuera relativo a él.

Al entrar en clase, había un gran revuelo entre las chicas. Estaban divididas en grupos. Todas habían venido mucho antes de la hora de empezar las clases para dejar sus chocolates y cartas de amor en los armarios de los chicos que les gustaban. Él no había recibido nada a parte de la desastrosa carta, lingüísticamente hablando de Kikio Tama. Tanto ella como él sabían que eso no salvaría su relación.

Kagome estaba ya sentada en su lugar y no parecía meterse en las conversaciones de las demás chicas. De hecho, la encontró abstraída en alguna cosa, muy callada y poco receptiva. No parecía la Kagome de siempre. Estaba como mustia, triste, desolada. ¿Por qué estaba así en un día como ése? Todas las chicas adoraban ese maldito día. Se le pasó por la cabeza el que Kagome hubiera dejado chocolates a algún chico y éste la hubiera rechazado antes de empezar las clases. En seguida la desechó. Nadie en ese instituto, ni en ningún otro, rechazaría a Kagome Higurashi. Entonces, ¿por qué esa expresión?

- ¿Me echabas de menos?

Kikio siempre sabía encontrar el mejor momento para interrumpir, debía tener un radar. El primer día de clase, cuando llegó Kagome, no hacía más que interponerse entre su campo de visión y ella. Se había ocupado de alejarlo de ella lo máximo posible durante ese primer mes. Gracias a ese gran abismo que quedó entre ellos, nunca se atrevió a acercarse a ella después. Ya no tenía razones. Sería tan extraño que se pusiera a hablarle con normalidad después de cómo pasó de su persona en ese período de tiempo.

- Va a empezar la clase. – se limitó a contestar.

- ¿Recibiste mi carta, amorcito?

¡Cómo odiaba que lo llamara así! Sacó la carta llena de tachones en rojo de su cuaderno y se la ofreció.

- ¡Toma!- se la tiró cuando ella no la cogió- Te he corregido las faltas de ortografía y te he puesto varias sugerencias para tus carencias gramaticales.

Ella miró su carta completamente destrozada y le hizo pucheros.

- ¡Inuyasha eres malo!

- Al menos yo no te puse los cuernos con media ciudad… - masculló.

- ¡Siempre tan rencoroso!- se sentó sobre su mesa- Tienes que aprender a olvidar. Mira, yo ya me he olvidado de lo mal que me trataste cuando cortaste conmigo.

¿Cómo demonios podía tener tanta cara una sola chica? Sin embargo, no entró en el trapo porque no le apetecía en absoluto que todos volvieran a asociarla con él. Tal vez no hablara con sus compañeros, pero sabía que todavía cuchicheaban sobre ellos, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el comportamiento de Kikio. Cuando entró el profesor de la clase, se limitó a empujarla y tirarla de su mesa. Kikio cayó en el suelo con un ruido seco y toda la clase se volvió a mirar que había sucedido. Él se hizo el loco y Kikio volvió a su sitio avergonzada.

Abrió su libro de filosofía y levantó un segundo la vista para comprobar que Kagome estuviera en su lugar, tal y como era costumbre, cuando la descubrió mirándolo. Ella apartó la vista en seguida y se concentró en la clase. Él hizo lo mismo aunque extrañado. El profesor los puso por grupos para hacer un trabajo sobre un artículo durante la clase. Por suerte, estaba Miroku en su grupo. También estaba uno de los niños musculitos con los que Kikio le puso los cuernos, la empollona de la clase y una chica muy tímida que apenas era capaz de levantar la vista de sus pies. Un gran grupo para trabajar.

Fue realmente estresante. El musculitos sólo abría la boca para decir estupideces, la tímida como es evidente no hablaba, la empollona aportaba demasiadas cosas y continuaba hablando sin descanso y sin escuchar las aportaciones de otros, Miroku mordía el lápiz desinteresado por la "mercancía" que les había tocado y él estaba harto de discutir consigo mismo sobre ese tema porque nadie lo escuchaba. El único momento realmente bueno fue cuando su vista inconscientemente se desvió hacia el grupo de Kagome. Ella lo miraba. Sus miradas se cruzaron durante un instante y fue ella la que volvió a romper el contacto visual. No podía ver bien sus mejillas desde esa distancia, pero juraría que estaba sonrojada.

Durante la hora de comer ya estaba lo bastante cansado como para tumbarse en el suelo de la clase a dormir. Lo haría si no le diera miedo que sus compañeros lo pisaran o que su ex novia intentara violarlo. Siendo un hombre y de su edad, era bastante terrible temer de esa forma a una mujer. Por suerte, lo dejó en paz durante la comida. Vio a algunos de sus compañeros comiendo sus chocolates solos o invitando a las chicas que se los dieron para conocerse. Hasta Miroku recibió chocolates y le dio a probar.

Después de comer, tuvieron dos terribles horas de economía y se terminaron las clases. Fue de los primeros en levantarse para volver a casa, pero al pasar junto a Kagome y su grupito de amigas aún recogiendo en clase, ralentizó la marcha para escucharlas.

- ¿No has preparado chocolates para ningún chico?- le reprochó Yuka.

- No…

- ¿No te gusta nadie, Kagome?- quiso saber Eri.

- Bu-Bueno…

- Chicas no atosiguéis a Kagome.

Ayumi era la voz conciliadora del grupo, sin duda alguna. Siempre le pareció que Ayumi era una chica muy tranquila que tenía mucha empatía con la gente. Yuka era una borde sin remedio y una busca problemas. Eri era más neutral, un punto intermedio entre Ayumi y Eri, pero tenía sus puntos.

- ¡Tiene que gustarte alguien!- afirmó Yuka- No me creo que no te interese ningún chico del instituto.

- No, no me interesa nadie… - musitó.

- ¡Pero Kagome…!

No se quedó a escuchar más porque Ayumi lo descubrió en la puerta detenido, poniendo la oreja, y le lanzó una mirada comprensiva. Demasiado comprensiva. Ayumi sabía lo que sentía por Kagome, su mirada se lo dijo todo y curiosamente le dio ánimo. No parecía disgustarle y se mostraba abierta. La verdad es que Ayumi nunca le mintió realmente y sabía que ella nunca habló mal de él y que intentó defenderlo cuando hablaban a sus espaldas.

Miroku se fue corriendo porque tenía que hacer unos recados y él se puso los zapatos en la entrada. Unas manos le taparon los ojos y supo que Kikio volvía a la carga. ¿Es que no tenía suficiente con haber confirmado que no le gustaba a Kagome? ¿Venía a meter el dedo en la yaga? Aunque en el fondo, le consolaba saber que tampoco la vería con ningún otro de los imbéciles que poblaban ese instituto. Eso era lo único que jamás hubiera podido soportar.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

- ¡Es nuestro aniversario!- exclamó- ¿No estás emocionado?

Había algo que Kikio no había pillado acerca de su ruptura. Cerró su taquilla, se guardó la llave en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y se volvió dispuesto a terminar con toda esa tontería de una buena vez.

- Kikio, tú y yo ya no somos pareja. – le explicó- ¡No podemos celebrar ningún aniversario!

- Pe-Pero yo te quiero…

- Si en verdad me quisieras, no me hubieras engañado con otros nunca.- le espetó.

- He cambiado. – le prometió- Yo ya no…

- Lo siento, Kikio. Ya es demasiado tarde para nosotros.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kikio pareció haber captado el mensaje y se marchó. Él a penas pudo creer lo que sus ojos veían pero se alegró de que todo hubiera finalizado de una buena vez. Llevaba meses intentando terminar por completo con ese terrible capítulo de su vida y ya era hora de que dejara de atosigarlo. Se le pasó por la cabeza que al día siguiente lo hubiera olvidado todo y continuara exactamente igual, pero algo le decía que ella había entendido por fin.

Se dirigió hacia su casa en solitario, sin dejar de pensar en San Valentín, en aquella Kikio derrotada, en el chocolate, en las cartas de amor, en Kagome, en la mirada de Kagome fija en él, en las amigas de Kagome, en la comprensión que reflejaban los ojos de Ayumi. Fue en ese momento cuando se percató de que se había dejado el libro de inglés en clase y tenía deberes para el día siguiente.

Salió corriendo y en menos de quince minutos estaba de nuevo en el instituto. No se molestó en quitarse los zapatos y corrió por los pasillos hacia su clase. A penas había subido las escaleras para el segundo piso cuando se cruzó con Ayumi y a punto estuvo de arrollarla.

- ¡Lo siento!

La ayudó a estabilizarse.

- No pasa nada, Taisho.

Asintió con la cabeza y la bordeó para ir a clase cuando ella habló a su espalda.

- Está en clase todavía.

¿Quién estaba en clase? Se volvió para lanzarle una mirada confusa que ella supo interpretar.

- Kagome aún está en clase. – puntualizó- Pero no te preocupes, Yuka y Eri ya se han ido.

- Yo no busco a…

- No necesito que te expliques. – sonrió- Sólo deberías hablar con ella, ¿no crees?

Se sintió más perdido que antes. Asintió con la cabeza esperando que esa fuera la respuesta que ella quería y la vio marchar con la incertidumbre marcando su expresión. Ahora tenía un problema. Debía entrar en clase, una clase en la que sólo estaba Kagome en ese momento. ¿Qué debía hacer? Saludar al entrar por supuesto. Se trataba de Kagome, no de ninguno de esos gandules del instituto. ¿De qué podía hablarle? Saludar, decir que iba a recoger su libro de inglés y despedirse le parecía poco inteligente. Estaría bien hablarle de algo, conversar, salir juntos… Bueno, todo a su tiempo. Primero entraría y si surgía algo pues bien y si no, debía recordar que a ella no le gustaba ningún chico del instituto. ¿Y eso qué tenía que ver con que tuvieran una conversación?

No hizo ruido al acercarse a la clase y se asomó intentando descubrir primero qué era lo que Ayumi quiso decirle en la escalera. En seguida lo descubrió. Kagome estaba sentada en su lugar con la cabeza gacha y las manos sobre el regazo. Sobre su mesa había una caja con forma de corazón de color rosa palo, adornada con un lazo rojo ruso. Kagome sí que había preparado chocolate para alguien, pero no se atrevió a dárselo. Probablemente mintió a sus amigas por vergüenza, pero a Ayumi no pudo engañarla. Nadie podía engañar a Ayumi.

- ¿Por qué no se lo he dado?- se preguntó- ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta!

Ella se cubrió la cara con las manos y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente y él no supo qué hacer. Tenía que coger su libro de inglés y no sabía cuánto rato estaría ahí adentro. Le preocupaba y le dolía algo en el pecho al verla en ese estado. Al mismo tiempo, no sabía si sería muy caballeroso entrar en ese momento en que ella se encontraba así y decirle que la estaba espiando. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Los llantos de Kagome aumentaron y se decidió a entrar. Sacó su pañuelo de tela en el que su madre grabó sus iniciales y se le ofreció.

- Ten.

- Gracias…

Kagome cogió el pañuelo y dio las gracias por instinto, sin pensar ni por un segundo en la situación en la que se encontraban. Cuando levantó la cabeza y lo miró entre la neblina en sus ojos provocada por las lágrimas, gritó y se cayó al suelo.

- ¿Estás bien?

Se movió para mirarla, pero Kagome tenía una pierna sobre la silla y la falda enrollada en la cintura. Ya le había visto la ropa interior y en una postura realmente atrevida, pero apartó la mirada igualmente, intentando no pensar demasiado en ello para no perder el norte. Sería muy poco caballeroso quedarse mirando.

- ¿Q-Qué ha…haces a-aquí?- balbuceó.

Se dispuso a contestar, pero no podía en esas condiciones.

- ¿Podrías bajarte la falda?

Le ardían las mejillas mientras pronunciaba esas palabras y podía imaginar que ella se sentía mucho más avergonzada al gritar y apresurarse a bajar su falda bruscamente con una mano. Al verla cubierta, rodeó la mesa y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Kagome aceptó su ayuda y fue la primera vez que la tocó. Su piel era cálida y suave. Un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabezas y confirmó en ese momento que Kagome era su mujer. Ahora bien, eso no significaba que él fuera su hombre.

- Olvidé mi libro de inglés. – se explicó.

- Am…

No dijo nada más y supuso que lo que tendría que hacer en ese momento era ir a por su libro. No sacaría ningún tema de conversación, no hablarían durante horas y no saldrían juntos del instituto. Después de lo que acababa de ver, sólo conseguiría incomodarla más todavía al intentar hablarle. Se limitó a coger su libro y volvió de nuevo hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo. Estaba a punto de hacer una estupidez, pero ya la había perdido.

- Deberías darle tu regalo al chico que te gusta. – le dijo- Sería una pena que lo hayas cocinado para nada.

Dio un paso adelante para salir, pero ella lo detuvo.

- ¡Espera!

Esperó tal y como ella pidió y esperó durante largos minutos en los que ella parecía estar enfrentándose a alguna lucha interna hasta que al fin volvió a hablar. Cogió la caja, estiró el brazo hacia él y se lo ofreció.

- Toma.

Pensar que eran para él le encantaría, pero no cometería ese error.

- No tienes que dármelos a mí por pena. Los hiciste para…

- ¡Los hice para ti!

Por fin supo realmente lo que era quedarse catatónico. De todas las cosas que hubiera esperado en esa vida, ésa era una de esas muchas que él tachaba de imposible. Kagome Higurashi, la misma Kagome Higurashi que él amaba con locura, ¿había preparado chocolate de San Valentín para él? No podía creerlo, era demasiado difícil de creer. Tenía cientos de opciones sólo en ese instituto y muchos voluntarios para ser su pareja. Cualquiera más agradable y menos idiota que él sería perfecto para ella.

No se movió del sitio y Kagome debió empezar a notarlo. Sus rodillas temblaban, sus pies se balanceaban cambiando de peso, sus manos aún sostenido el paquete temblaban violentamente y su cabeza gacha le ocultaba lo que debía ser un rostro sonrojado hasta las raíces del cabello. No se decidió a aceptar el regalo hasta que ella empezó a rehusar su oferta. Entonces se lanzó hacia delante y cogió la caja.

Sujetó la caja entre sus manos, pensando que nunca había recibido un regalo auténtico de San Valentín. Sólo recibió una carta de Kikio el año anterior y empezaron a salir sin haberse conocido previamente, ni comprobar si eran compatibles. Ése fue uno de sus grandes errores con Kikio. Admitía que él también se equivocó en muchas cosas.

Desató el lazo, levantó la tapa y se le hizo la boca agua al ver el perfecto corazón de chocolate en el que ponía "Te amo" con chocolate blanco. También le latió a cien por hora el corazón. Ella no le estaba diciendo que le gustaba, que lo quería, que estaba interesada, que probaran a salir juntos, etc. Nada de eso. Ella estaba afirmando que lo amaba, lo que implicaba mucho más que todos esos otros sentimientos. Él también la amaba a ella. ¿Él era su hombre especial?

- Sé que aún estás enamorado de Kikio, pero…

- ¿Quién te ha dicho esa tontería?- la interrumpió.

- Bu-Bueno… Es lo que dicen por ahí… - musitó- Yo soy nueva, lo sabes y no sé mucho de vosotros. Rompisteis poco después de que yo llegara… No soy cotilla por lo que no he preguntado mucho, pero me dijeron que tú aún…

- Kikio me puso los cuernos.

Kagome era la única persona que no lo sabía en todo el instituto a juzgar por su mandíbula desencajada y la única a la que estaba dispuesto a contárselo. Ella se mostró terriblemente sorprendida y apenada.

- Lo siento…

- No te preocupes. Nunca estuve enamorado de ella. – afirmó- Yo sólo estoy enamorado de ti.

Se atrevió a decirlo y después agachó la cabeza como un tonto, sin darle la oportunidad de decir nada. Avergonzado, cortó un pedacito del chocolate y lo mordió encantado al percatarse de que estaba relleno de chocolate blanco, como el huevo kínder. Gimió de placer y tomó una decisión. Mordió otro pedazo, rompió la distancia entre los dos y se inclinó para besarla. El beso les supo a chocolate a los dos.

- Lo he decidido. – sonrió- Tú y yo nos casaremos, Kagome.

- ¿Casarnos?- ella pestañeó incrédula- ¿No somos un poco jóvenes para casarnos? Ni siquiera…

- Te amo, Kagome. –contestó él- Te amo desde el primer día. ¿No es suficiente con eso?

- ¡Yo también te amo!- lo abrazó- Siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré.

Volvió a inclinarse y se besaron intensamente, demostrándose el uno al otro todo aquello que llevaban guardándose por dentro desde el primer día. Cuando se separaron, se sonrieron y como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, ella se agarró a su brazo y salieron del instituto, dispuestos a comenzar una nueva vida juntos.


End file.
